Taimanin Konoha
by Lobo-303
Summary: Crossover de Naruto con Taimanin Asagi, historia se generara en el mundo de Naruto con elementos de la seria Hentai de Taimanin Asagi. Despues de la cuarta guerra Konoha es la fuerza mas poderosa de todos, pero con una alianza fragil con las demas aldeas podra detener a las fuerzas demoniacas que amenazan contra el mundo Shinobi
1. Prologo

Prologo

La cuarta guerra termino de una manera inesperada para todos.

Madara Uchiha habia sido derrotado a un precio que nadie se lo esperaba causando una serie de eventos de los cuales no hubiera marcha atras para ninguno.

Naruto Uzumaki fue considera muerto en accion por todos con su muerte en un simbolor de scrificio total para el ejemplo de toda la fuerza unida de los shinobi y las aldeas ocultas.

Varios pretestaron ante esta decicdion Tsunade mas aun por rechazar dicha propuesta mientras intentaba buscarlo durante la reconstruccion.

Pero es busqueda quedaria interrupida ante las nuevas amezanas que aparecieron.

Las Incursiones del Inframundo.

Como resultado del gran poder Bijuu con sus chakras al ser usado contra madara y supoderoso Genjutsu de la ilusion de la luna. causo varias grietas en la barrera que separaba el mundo de los humanos y el de los demonios del Inframundo.

Los demonios empezaron en una guerra de conquista al mundo human esclavizando a las mujeres para sus fines lujurorios de procearlas y dominar el mundo. Sexo y violencia aparecian cada dia en esta nueva guerra con poca esperanza que la otra.

Tsunade logro formar una nueva fuerza enfocada mas en las Kunoichi y creo la fuerza antidemoniaca Taimanin. Personas cuyo chakra fue afectado cuando la de los bijuu fue expulsada ente el mundo ortogandoles un nuevo poder que ningun humano pudiera imaginarse.

Poco a poco ella logro derotar a las los invasores del inframundo causando que Konoha se convirtiera en una ciudad cuyo poder sobrepasaba a las demas aldeas. Esta victoria causo una modernizacion en las demas aldeas convirtiendolas en ciudades cuyo objetivo ero ser rival or sobrepasar a la de Konoha.

Nuevas tecnologias y armamentos fueron creados con el objetivo para mantener la paz para el publico se sintiera mas salvo,pero en realidad es ahora una nueva guerra interna por la superioridad contra cada una con Konoha perdiendo la confianza de varios.

Tsunade siendo acusada de robo de territorio y traicion ahora es la mujer mas poderosa del mundo en terminos de poder temiendole mas que antes en todos los anos desde que las incursiones terminaor.

Con la alianza mas fragil que nunca una nueva organizacion Ochita Hoshi (La Estrella Caida) formada por los demonios mas fuertes que sobrevivieron contra las Taimanin empezara hacer sus planes para causar el caos nuevamente y dominar el mundo de los humanos.


	2. Infiltracion

El agua estaba bien fría y obscura como lo veía Anko mientras caminaba desde el fondo. Si no fuera que ella estaba usando su chakra junto al sello maldito su cuerpo no hubiera sido posible sobrevivir a la presión y temperatura de ser sumergida por mucho tiempo. Su unica defensa para el duro viaje fue una máscara para el agua que tenía un visor para la oscuridad y un abrigo morado que estaba cubriendo su cuerpo muy apretado para defenderse de la agua fría. Para una persona normal esto sería la muerte seguro al ser por la fuerza del agua y junto a la temperatura que había, pero Anko ya no era una kunoichi normal ya había ascendido ya un alto nivel desde las incursiones convirtiéndose en algo más humano.

Se había convertido en una Taimanin.

Su misión consistía en una infiltración a una vieja base que fue abandonada de las incursiones que ha sido usada recientemente, el objetivo era descubrir la razón por la que quienes están usándola otra vez y para que uso.

Anko deseaba ya salir de las profundidades del mar. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia al caminar lentamente en condiciones muy extremas y su sello maldito se estaba activando al segundo estado poniéndola en riesgo de invocar si poder interno.

La Taimanin se movía rápidamente para alcanzar su objetivo deseando salir de la presión acuática, usando su visor de visión nocturna ella sonrió al ver varios escombros de lo que parecía ser partes de barcos de carga todo destrozado y hundido. En frente de ella estaba el puerto donde sería su punto de entrada hacia la base enemiga, desde la profundidad ella pudo ver una parte de la recepción de barcos donde ella podría subir a la superficie.

Arrodillándose enfoco una gran parte de chakra en sus piernas hasta reunir una cantidad satisfactoria dio un gran salto que la ayude salir de la profundidad. En su asenso ella subió lentamente hasta que su cabeza salió poco a poco a la superficie. Tenia que moverse lentamente para no atraer la atención de ninguno sumergiendo parte de su cabeza para que si vista no estuviera obstruida.

`Tengo que salir del mar, aun con mi chakra el frio ya me está empezando a afectar' pensó Anko mientras nadaba hacia el muelle de repente ella paro justo cuando iba a trepar cuando noto un par de figuras paradas justo arriba, inmediatamente se sumergió mas para pasar desapercibida. Eran orcos de baja estatura vestidos con armadura negra que resaltaba con su piel gris, ambos tenían un par de mazos hechos de huesos que al parecer estaban cubiertos de sangre. Cuidadosamente se movió mas cerca de lo que pudo y logro oír la conversación de ambos orcos.

``carajo no puedo creer el desastre, perdimos muchos juguetes gracias a esos estúpidos´´ dijo in orco que se movía al lado del otro

`` Si y tardaran días para que lleguen mas para remplazar los que mataron´´ contesto el otro mientas sostenía su mazo `` ahora nomas hay pocas putas y muchas vergas que no podrán con todos, morirán si sucede lo mismo´´

`` Exacto! y ahora esos malditos lo pagaron por ser muy rudos aunque es de esperarse de la carne humana´´

`` Pueden ser débiles pero saben muy bien hahaha!´´ contesto el otro orco mientas sostenía su estomago

``Pudiste ver de lo que acaban de traer? , he visto a los hermanos cargando un ataúd y lo manejaban como sus vidas dependieran de ello´´

``Cállate que nos pagan por cuidar y no por preguntar. Mientras no den mas juguetes para jugar estoy feliz con que me pagan así jejeje!´´

Anko había escuchado lo suficiente para saber a lo que ellos se referían. Habían matado a esclavas sexuales de tanta violación reconociendo el término de juguete sexual desde el punto de los orcos, tanta acción sexual a un humano de parte de estos demonios puede causar la muerte en un clímax doloroso no digno para la muerte.

Moviéndose a mitad del muelle Anko preparaba su ataque para librarse de estos guardias y empezar su infiltración, junto sus manos y formo un símbolo con sus dedos , al separar sus brazos lanzo su ataque.

``Kinzoku no hebi kōgeki´´ ** (Ataque de serpientes metálicas) **

Por cada brazo de su abrigo salieron un látigo metálico cuya punta eran sables de metal que se movía por sí mismo a la voluntad de Anko. Ambos orcos no lograron de percatar su peligro cuando los látigos se enredaron en sus cuellos jalándolos hasta el fondo del muelle. Anko no le dio oportunidad para salir, después de que los látigos regresaran a sus mangas ella extendió los sables de armadura de guante y se impulso a cada orco cortándoles la cabeza.

Ambos orcos no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad ante Anko cuando ella se movió hacia ellos y les corto la cabeza de u solo ataque. La sangre empezó a salir lentamente por debajo del mar mientras sus cuerpos empezaron a flotar lentamente hacia la superficie.

Asegurando que los cuerpos fueran escondidos Anko salto al muelle y se movió mas cerca a la base de su objetivo. Era una estructura grande de varios pisos cuyas paredes estaban severamente dañadas logrando ver el interior y sus habitantes.

Logro esconderse cerca de unos escombros mientras vio la escena frente a ella. Había una larga multitud de orcos haciendo guardia alrededor del lugar dejando pocas opciones para entrar o salir sin ser descubierta.

Mirando mas pudo ver un campamento donde podía oír una mezcla de gemidos y gritos de placer con agonía. Moviéndose sigilosamente y escuchando algunos guardias logro llegar al punto donde se originaban ciertos sonidos. Una vez que tenía una vista quedo horrorizada. El campamento pequeño era una especie de brothel con muchas mujeres enjauladas como animales siendo penetradas por los orcos en todos sus orificios. El lugar tenía un olor fuerte de sexo bien sucio y desagradable viniendo también de los orcos, Anko odiaba pensar si ellos tomaban algún método de limpieza corporal siendo que el olor desagradable venia mas de ellos.

`` Oye tu!, ya estamos artos de dar la advertencia una vez más´´

Anko movió su cabeza afuera de la cobertura para ver un alboroto entre los orcos viendo que ya había terminado su ronda de sexo. varios orcos estaban discutiendo cercas de las jaulas donde estaban la mujeres encadenadas, al parecer algunas ya no podían respirar viendo como quedaban inmóviles y apenas podían moverse. Corriendo el riesgo ella se movió mas cerca por las jaulas que estaban cubiertas para facilitar su movimiento.

``Últimamente has estado jodiendolas hasta que mueran y apenas hay para todo el grupo´´ explico el orco más grande mientras empujaba al que le estaba hablando `` ya no hay más que unas diez y no traerán mas por un tiempo!, así que como última advertencia más vale que cuando regresemos no queden muertas o serás la cena ´´

Sintiendo la tensión de los orcos ante la situación Anko vio el estado de las mujeres encadenas a lado de ella. Ya no tenían fuerzas para moverse ni espíritu para seguir viviendo siendo reducidas a nada más que juguetes sexuales para estos orcos.

Intentando salvarlas seria una pérdida de tiempo para ella considerando su misión era su prioridad más alta al momento, dando un respiro puso sus manos al cuello de una y apretó con fuerza para ahorcarla.

` Lo siento, pero tu muerte no será en vano´ Anko continuo apretando con fuerza hasta que sintió la vida de la victima extinguirse quitándole el sufrimiento que tuvo que soportar. Anko siguió haciendo lo mismo con las demás ahorcándolas hasta que murieran con ninguna dando poca resistencia en su estado físico, pero fue con la ultima que la miro y le suplico.

`` nooo, no .. Me... aahhh mateees´´ grito una esclava con suficiente conciencia al ver a Anko

`` Que es lo que dijiste mujer ´´ pregunto el orco detrás de la jaula mientras insertaba con fuerza su miembro dentro de ella

`Carajo!´ Anko actuó rápido hacia la ultima esclava tapándole la boa

``nmmm ememm ahmmm´´

Por un momento Anko se detuvo viendo los ojos de desesperación de la joven cuya vida la tomaría, en ellos tenían una historia trágica y triste con suplicas hacia Anko para su salvación. Anko simplemente volteo su cabeza fuera de su vista y usando sus dos manos le rompió el cuello quitándole la vida. Una vez terminado Anko salió del campamento sexual para evitar ser descubierta, regresando a su previo puesto y quedo viendo como se desencadeno el caos.

El grupo de orcos acababa de regresar al campamento de las esclavas. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se oyeron gritos y rugidos adentro junto con varios que parecían muy enfadados causando una pelea entro varios orcos. Anko vio como el orco que estaba adentro estaba siendo atacado por varios del grupo anterior hasta que más se unieron para ayudarlo o matarlo. la furia de los 2 empezó a infectar a los demás que se volvieron salvajes causando una lucha entre todos.

`Ahora es mi oportunidad´ pensó Anko viendo que la mayoría estuvo en la pelea dejando muchas oportunidades para entrar.

corriendo rápidamente lejos de la multitud logro encontrar un acceso cerca de las rejas frente a la entrada principal donde se podía infiltrar, pero antes de entrar las rejas fueron abierta bruscamente por un ataque fuerte que obligo Anko que brincar lejos para evitar las rejas volaran hacia ella. Una vez a salvo Anko se escondió detrás de los escombros de la pared viendo un par de figuras enormes que iban hacia fuera.

Eran dos largas y grandes formas que caminaban lentamente hacia afuera soltando una aura fuerte cada una. Su físico era igual a la de los orcos pero más inmensa y con una pela más marón cuyo olor era bien putrefacto, Anko apenas podía soportar menos este olor que el de los anteriores orcos. Su vestimenta era apenas una yukata atada en su cintura que no cubría sus pechos y con solo u taparrabos que estaba expuesto a todo.

Sus rostros a diferencia de los orcos que era más demoniaco tenían similitud a un puerco lleno de suciedad y sudor, estaban molestos al ver el alboroto enfrente de ellos alzando sus grandes martillos al aire donde dieron con su fuerza al suelo.

En un solo golpe causaron un tremor que detuvo la pelea en frente de ellos lastimando a varios de los orcos que estaban peleando. Al ver cierto ataque de ambos Anko sintió un temor hacia ellos siendo de una raza más fuerte de los que ella había matado en el muelle. Un vistazo en la yukata pudo ver un símbolo similar que tenía el otro y lo reconoció inmediatamente, era la estrella negro-dorada que iba cayendo hacia la tierra y cuya marca simbolizaba la caída de todos.

Esos dos puerco-orcos eran miembros de **Ochita Hoshi** (La Estrella Caida) el grupo terrorista demoniaco que se formo después de las guerras de incursiones. No se sabía mucho de aquel grupo salvo que eran los sobrevivientes demoniacos más poderosos cuya intención era la destrucción y dominación del mundo humano. Hasta ahorita la fuerza Taimanin ha logrado contraatacar al cierto grupo en cada posible situación. Actualmente su base no ha sido descubierta por la red de espías de Ino pero lo seguro que no estaban escondidas en ninguna de las grandes ciudades.

Viendo que ambos estarían ocupados en mantener el orden Anko siguió su curso hacia la base logrando entrar mientras la puerta se cerró detrás de ella lo que llamo la atención de uno de los puercos orco.

``mmhhh... Que fue ese olor´´ dijo uno mientras olía con su nariz detrás de el `` juro haber olido a un humano, por un momento´´

`` déjalo Daruta, ha de ser un cadáver que estos animales violaron recientemente´´ dijo el puerco orco que tenia cicatrices en el brazo

`` tienes razón hermano Kurata, además es tiempo de enseñar a estos salvajes algo de disciplina´´ afirmo Daruta con un tono lleno de dureza

`` AL PARECER DEBIDO A LA FALTA DE SU DISCIPLINA NOSOTROS LOS HERMANOS GRAN PUERCOS LES ENSEÑAREMOS EL DOLOR POR SU INDICIPLINA´´ ambos gritaron mientras sostenían sus martillos en ambas manos listos para atacar `` PREPARENSE QUE SU CASTIGO COMMIENZA´´

_**Dentro de la base**_

Anko examino su entrono checando que no había ningún peligro alrededor. Una vez segura se movió a un lugar seguro para sacar su comunicador de su abrigo. Un avance de la tecnología logro tener comunicadores portátiles que podía llevar a cualquier lugar y con los ajustes necesarios la señal era potente.

`` Aquí Anko Mitarashi, ya he entrado´´

No tardo mucho que hubiera respuesta cuando la voz de Ino Yamanka respondió gentilmente con olivo.

`` Ah, Anko que alegría oír tu voz, dime tuviste algún problema entrando a la base?´´ pregunto Ino con un interés peculiar hacia Anko

`` No tanto salvo hacer algunos sacrificios´´ respondió la Taimanin Anko `` dime aun sigues en el mismo lugar o se marcharon dejándome sin ningún apoyo´´

_**Varios kilómetros en el mar dentro de un buque disfrazado de barco petrolero.**_

Ino Yamanka está en éxtasis estando relajada en su silla especial donde su cuerpo quedaba reclinado sin ningún movimiento. La Taimanin güera tenía puesto un traje azul con líneas metálicas casi revelador que parecía que lo hubieran pintado en su piel.

En su cabeza usaba un casco especial que lograba amplificar sus poderes de ninjutsu mental, aun mas conectado a las súper computadoras donde su mente se podía expandir a varios kilómetros.

`` Si mi querida aun estamos aquí esperando tu reporte.´´ Ino respondía mientras concentro su poder en la área previa donde estaba Anko `` puedo sentir varias muertes afuera de la base, dime tuviste que ver algo en ello´´

`` hice que se pelearan para facilitarme la entrada y la salida. Ya que termine no habrá mucha resistencia si me descubren.´´ Anko explico su plan mientras estaba en guardia.

`` Por lo que puedo sentir 2 grandes fuerzas andan acribillando a los orcos, se ven algo emocionados y peligrosos´´ Ino pudo sentir como los grandes puercos orco lograban matar a los orcos menores sin ninguna dificultad `` esos dos me preocupan su fuerza es imparable ´´

`` son miembros de Ochita Hoshi, al parecer la información era correcta algo anda pasando aquí para que ellos estuvieran involucrados en esa base sin valor´´ Anko continuo hablando lista para terminar

`` Tal vez trajeron algo adentro que ocuparan las instalaciones´´ Ino siguió viendo como ambos puercos estaban terminando la masacre dejando algunos vivos como advertencia. `` sugiero que te apresures Anko, ya van acabar esos dos y van a regresar adentro´´

``entendido, regresare contigo ya que descubra lo que andan tramando aquí´´ Anko concluyo cerrando su comunicador móvil, la Taimanin comenzó a investigar el primer piso de la base alejándose de la entrada

_**Afuera de la base**_

`` espero que hayan aprendido su lección, aguanten esos deseos hasta que lleguen mas´´ dijo Kurata mientras se alejaba de los sobrevivientes

Ambos habían terminado su masacre como una lección hacia los orcos que estaban peleando, de doscientos orcos ahora quedaban apenas unos 90 todos mal heridos. No tuvieron piedad mientras atacaban con sus martillos dejando puras huelas de sangre donde solía estar un orco.

Mientras regresaban a la base Daruta dio un codazo a su hermano llamándole la atención mientras abría la puerta para entrar, empezó a olfatear desde su nariz y se dirigió a su hermano.

`` Te lo dije, hay un humano aquí .Una mujer con un chakra maldito ´´

`` Si lo sabía, solo quería darle una ventaja antes de atraparla ´´ respondió Kurata con emoción `` ya había tiempo que no cazábamos así que aprovechemos esta oportunidad para darle una sorpresa´´

Ambos hermanos se vieron con una expresión de emoción y caminaron lentamente dentro de la base a buscar su presa. No querían adelantarse ya que deseaban descubrirla cuando menos se lo esperaba para disfrutar su rostro de horror.


	3. Colmillos de Serpiente

Anko no tuvo tanta suerte en el primer piso de la base. Su único descubrimiento ahí fue el uso dado anteriormente. Al parecer era una base abandonada desde la 3ra guerra Shinobi por Iwagakure que solía usar mientras pasaba de ser como un puerto pesquero.

Su misión era de alto riesgo en el momento debido a que debía mantener su presencia en lo más mínimo ante cualquier individuo. Las tensiones de las grandes ciudades han sido elevadas nuevamente en especial Iwagakure y Kumogakure, ambas por haber perdido tanto territorio por las incursiones demoniacas. Konoha aprovecho esto para absorber ese territorio junto con las aldeas menores para incrementar su poder aun más.

`Tendré que apresurarme si quiero encontrar lo que andan tramando aquí´ Anko pensó al dirigirse al nivel siguiente

El siguiente nivel resulto ser más difícil.

Varias partes estaba destrozado en paredes y cuartos dejando poco espacio para esconderse. Los orcos estaban haciendo rondas alrededor del lugar, obligándola a esconderse en el techo o dentro de algunos escombros.

A pesar de la insistencia de su sello maldito Anko opto por no matarlos uno por uno, quería evitar alarmándolos y no deseaba hacer su escape un problema para el final.

Fue aquí que descubrió la función de este nivel.

Andaban usando los generadores de corriente para usar la energía a un laboratorio en un nivel inferior donde esa energía se usaba para un experimento que ocupaba mucho poder.

`Tengo que ir a esos generadores, si los destruyo podre detener lo que andan planeando aquí´ Anko continuo su misión

Sigilosamente me movió rápido hasta encontrar la entrada a los generadores protegida por varios guardias orco. Este grupo se veía más fuerte y armado portando armas y armadura de mejor calidad a diferencia de los soldados de afuera.

Estos orcos tenían una piel rojiza similar a la sangre con cada uno teniendo un estilo de cabello diferente, iba desde calvo hasta de cabello en cola similar a la de un samurái antiguo. En total eran seis para que resguardaban la zona dejando ninguna opción para su entrar desapercibida.

` Muy bien seis contra uno, que pena que tengo prisa ya que hubiera deseado bañarme en esa sangre´ Anko lamio sus labios con deseo de violencia.

Aparte de los dos orcos que mato del muelle no fue suficiente para contener la sed de violencia que Anko había tenido desde que vio a los orcos peleándose. Desde que se había convertido en una Taimanin su sed de violencia y sexo habían incrementado severamente causando el cambio en su sello maldito con un hambre de combate.

Controlándose Anko preparo su plan cuando saco un objeto esférico desde su abrigo. Lo presiono hasta que oyó un clic y lo aventó a los guardias para que ruede hacia ellos sin llamar la atención.

`` Que demonios?!...´´ pregunto uno de los orcos que apenas noto la esfera

En un instante la esfera exploto en un gran estallido de humo y luz intensa cegándolos. Aprovechando su oportunidad saco las espadas de sus guantes atacando a los guardias con ataques rápidos y precisos.

Su arma especial llamada Fukushu Hebi (serpiente vengadora) era un par de guanteletes con un par de espadas que podría retraerse para mejor movimiento portátil. Las espadas eran una sola separada en dos dándole una apariencia de colmillos similar a los de una serpiente, usando su chakra podría incrementar el daño y alcanza muy similar a los samurái hacían con sus espadas.

Empezando su ataque Anko se concentro mas en una muerte rápida a cada uno de ellos cortándoles la cabeza. Los orcos apenas pudieron verla justo cuando andaban recuperando sus sentido de vista solo para ver a la Taimanin purpura atacándoles con sus espadas.

Anko se movió a los dos últimos que fueron memos afectados por la granada de luz. Ambos orcos se lanzaron contra ella con el fin de matarla cosa que Anko no los dejo que hicieran fácilmente. Evadió un ataque de la espada de uno con el fin de cortarle la cabeza y con su guantelete derecho acuchillo varias veces el brazo, no le dio la oportunidad que gritara debido a una patada feroz en la mandíbula causando que la rompiera.

El ultimo orco viendo a sus demás camaradas muertos decidió no arriesgarse contra la Taimanin, prefiriendo sobrevivir empezó a correr lejos de ella con la esperanza de llamar a los demás para ayudarlo.

Sonriendo sádicamente Anko concentro su chakra en ambos guanteletes y lanzo un golpe en ambos brazos en la dirección del orco que estaba huyendo.

kentjutsu-Kurushimi rappu (envuelto de agonía)

Las espadas de los guanteletes se soltaron convirtiéndose en flexibles y largas cadenas de látigo, como si tuvieran vida propia atraparon al orco que estaba huyendo envolviéndolo en todo su cuerpo entero hasta que quedara inmóvil.

``aaarrggghh´´

Ambos látigos cortaron alrededor del orco con sus bordes filosos. El dolor paso a ser mucho más intenso con su cuerpo siendo paralizado junto con el dolor incrementando mucho , el esfuerzo para respirar se volvió mucho mas difícil sintiendo un calor intolerable en sus pulmones.

`` Estas disfrutando my veneno?´´ pregunto Anko al orco en agonía `` es el especial de mi látigo, usando mi chakra se vuelve venenoso y cualquiera que sea afectado por el tendrá una buena muerte agonizante.´´

Tardo un par de minutos pero al final el orco murió por el veneno del látigo, en sus últimos momentos sufro una agonía intensa que no pudo contemplar el alivio de su muerte. Viendo los cuerpos muertos Anko sonrió de orgullo a su obra. Podía sentir como en sus regiones profundas un calor que empezó arder en ella, movió su mano hacia abajo tocándose un poco en el materia de su traje sintiendo el placer subiendo.

`` Ahorita no, ya que regrese podre divertirme con alguien.´´ Anko despertó de su sentido erótico

Decidiendo quitar la prueba de su matanza formo los sellos de invocación al cortarse el pulgar, usando su chakra hizo su invocación al poner las manos al suelo.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu

Alrededor de ella varias serpientes aparecieron viendo a su invocadora esperando sus ordenes, inmediatamente empezó a ordenarles.

`` Muy bien chicas. Es hora de comerse estos deliciosos orcos´´ Anko dijo con una sonrisa feliz al mostrar la comida de las serpientes en cambio no se veían tan contentas con Anko al ver que su menú consistiría en comerse a los orcos, generalmente tienen reputación de un mal sabor que los deja enfermos.

`` Oh por favor no sean así En serio ocupo desarme de estos cuerpos rápido.´´ Anko le suplico a sus sapientes `` les prometo un centenar de liebres después de estos a cada una si se los comen´´

Al oír su futura comida que Anko les estaba prometiendo su deslizaron a los cadáveres para tragarlos, cada serpiente actuó rápido tragando los orcos mas rápido de lo que haría una serpiente normal. Cuando terminaron las serpientes pequeñas tenían sus cuerpos engordecidos al tener los orcos en sus estómagos, todas tenían un aspecto enfermizo as tener que saborear los asquerosos cuerpos de los orcos.

`` Gracias chicas!´´ agradeció Anko entrando al cuarto de los generados `` al terminar aquí les tendré sus liebres listas ´´

Terminando su tarea las serpientes desaparecieron en un estallido de humo regresando a su hogar de invocación. Anko sabía como odiaban comer carne de orcos ya que ciertos demonios tienen un asqueroso sabor para varios animales.

`Bueno de aquí se irá la mitad de mi paga´ Anko sintió desanimada al saber lo que gastaría para recompensar a sus animales invocadores.

_**Cuarto de generadores.**_

A diferencia de los demás cuartos donde estaban dañados y casi destruidos, aquí parecía estar en mejores condiciones, y tenían ciertas reparaciones para que estuviera funcionando.

Recorriendo el cuarto encontró cinco generadores de los cuales solo tres estaban funcionando, más de cerca parecían tener danos recientes por sobre uso. Había pocos guardias todos en las plataformas superiores haciendo que Anko se escondiera en las sombras del nivel inferior.

``IDIOTAS! YA NO PODEMOS PERDER OTRO GENERADOR. OCUPO MAS ENERGIA!´´

Anko oyó el grito y se dirigió al origen viendo varios orcos en frente de una pantalla. No podía distinguir la imagen debido a que estaba rota pero aun se podía oír el mensaje.

`` Lo sentimos, pero estos generadores ya andan a los límites y el tiempo que han estado si usarse ya están empezando a fallar´´ explico uno de los técnicos que estaba al frente.

`` ocupo que den mas energía, apenas puedo empezar la fase de la experimentación para que el prototipo esté listo´´

La voz del monitor tenía un tono sobrehumano con una voz intensa, se podía oír como tenía un cierto eco de varias voces diferentes. Sentía el miedo de los orcos que estaban presentes al oír esa voz con pocos apenas aguantando el miedo.

`` haremos lo posible para incrementar la fuerza, pero tendrá que ser lentamente o de lo contrario se dañaran por la rapidez´´

Oyendo lo que quería oír Anko empezó a moverse a los generadores aprovechando que la mayoría estuvieran distraídos. Llegando al primer generador empezó a sacar un pedazo rectangular plástico a que lo lleno de su chakra.

`Con esto será suficiente para hacer un daño permanente´ al primer generador pego el plástico un punto expuesto.

Los explosivos que tenia Anko habían sido un productor rediseñado muy similar al que uso el difunto miembro de Akatsuki Deidara, con unos cambios de materiales la función depende de la cantidad de chakra puesto en el explosivo para mejor resultado.

Viendo el estado de ambos generadores decidió poner más chakra de lo explosiones ayudarían a dejar los generadores totalmente destruidos logrando detener el arma que estuvieran creando aquí.

Terminando de poner los explosivos en el último generador, decidió salirse del cuarto al ver como terminaron la comunicación con el monitor. Una vez afuera logro ir a un cuarto donde podría usar su radio comunicador.

`` Taimanin Anko reportando´´

_**Con Ino en el buque**_

El placer de Ino continuaba como su mente estaba flotando al sentir las presencias de todos en el barco. Usando su chakra en conjunto al casco pudo proyectarse físicamente enfrente su cuerpo al que pudo tocar con placer.

Ino soltó varios gemidos de placer al verse como sus podía verse tocando su cuerpo ella misma desde un punto de vista ajeno. Ambas manos apretaron con fuerza sus senos logrando sentir sus propias manos en su cuerpo .el placer fue interrumpido al recibir la llamada de Anko lo que causo que detuviera masturbación. Concentrándose abrió un canal de comunicación respondiendo el llamado de Anko.

`` Tienes una actualización Anko?´´ pregunto con un tono molesto

`` ja me alegra verte también, dime estuviste experimentando otra vez no ?´´ Anko pregunto descortésmente sabiendo bien los fetiches recientes de Ino

`` As descubierto algo o estas a aquí para perder mi tiempo´´ contesto Ino con un tono más fuerte

``si andan usando los generadores para cargar una recargar una arma que tienen escondida aquí´´

Con interés Ino cambio su posición desde la primera vez que estuvo en la silla, usando su poder mental pudo ampliar su escaneo mental usando su conexión con Anko. Usando esta técnica pueda mandar una señal hacia cualquier persona y lanza un eco mental al que puede usar para detectar cualquier residencia mental de sus objetivos.

`` está debajo de la base a 100 metros hacia el cuarto izquierdo de tu derecha´´ ino explico

Concentrando su mente mientras hablaba `` es un elevador pequeño para una persona así que tuvieron que tener otra entrada para meter algo grande´´

`` ¿Que dices?, cuando entre aquí no encontré nada escondido este nivel.´´

Al regresar al nivel anterior recordó la búsqueda que hizo para encontrar algún detalle para su misión, nomas logro encontrar la historia del lugar con poca relación a su objetivo.

`` puede ser que sea activado para los demonios con sellos ocultos muy similar a los demonios y solo funcionen con ellos´´ especulo Ino mientras pensaba en otras opciones para ayudar a Anko

`` ¿Crees que pueda usa mi sello maldito?´´ pregunto Anko

`` puede que funcione pero no lo recomiendo ya que el sello oculto reaccionaria diferente si tu chakra no coincide con la de los demonios´´ Ino pensó mas en otras opciones `` tal vez puedas... ANKO MUEVETE DE AHI, AHORA!´´

`` ¿QUE? !...´´

BRRAAAOOOMM

Las paredes se derrumbaron de un impacto potente forzando a la Taimanin que se moviera rápido para esquivar el ataque. Frente de ella estaban la causa del impacto haciendo que Anko casi pierda el control de su temor. Daruta y Kurata sonreían mientras sostenían sus largos martillos, ambos puercos veían a Anko con mucho interés viendo lo abierto que estaba su abrigo.

`` Al fin te encontramos dulce Taimanin´´ Kurata dijo riéndose

`` No vamos a divertir mucho contigo, tu cuerpo será nuestro jijiji´´

`` Demonios!´´ Anko saco las espadas de ambos guanteletes poniéndose en ua posición defensiva`` acérquense si se atreven puercos!´´ dijo Anko mientras tenia su posición lista `` después de esto los are tocino a los dos!´´

`` GYEEEEEE!´´

Ambos puercos brincaron hacia Anko sosteniendo los martillos en ambas manos, su velocidad sorprendió a la Taimanin que apenas pudo esquivar el ataque.

Aun teniendo un tamaño gigantesco tenia dificultad evadir los ataques de su oponentes, evadió otro martillazo desde arriba tomando su oportunidad para un contraataque. con sus espadas colmillo Anko ataco a Daruta en el pecho con 2 cortes , aseguro de llenar el chakra en el metal para que el veneno fuera más potente de lo normal.

El resultado empezó a dar efecto viendo como Daruta tenía dificultad en moverse. Continua su ataque en Kurata clavando sus espadas en las piernas aprovechando como el puerco orco fue distraído por su hermano.

``aaarrrrgghh!´´

``uuuurrgghhh!´´

Ambos orcos gritaban en agonía al sentir el veneno de Anko correr dentro de sus cuerpos. tenían sujetados sus largos martillos mientras resistían el dolor dentro de sus cuerpos, apenas podian gemir por los cortes envenenados.

`` hmmph, yo aquí preocupada que ustedes serian mucho problema´´ Anko se mostro complacida al ver como morían los dos puercos localizando su radio comunicador fue un problema debido a la pelea quedo dañado en pedazos quitándole su única comunicación con Ino.

``que bien justo lo que me faltaba´´ Anko tiro el radio dañado ya no teniendo uso de el `` espero que aun sigan con mi punto de extracción´´

`` jejeje , tendrás que olvidar tu escape dulce Taimanin´´

BROAAAK

`` aaauuuhgggg´´

Tomada por la sorpresa Anko recibió un devastador martillazo por su cintura lanzándola varios metros. Levantándose con sus fuerzas vio sorprendida como ambos orcos estaban vivos, aun tenían daños de su ataque con los cortes envenenados ya hinchados y sangrando.

`` Tu maldito veneno si es fuerte´´ comento Kurata tocando sus heridas

``si pero nuestros cuerpos son más fuertes gracias a nuestra fuerza demoniaca superior´´

`` aarrggghh ,maldición no ahora , creo que no tengo otra opción mas que usar el sello´´ dijo Anko sintiendo el daño en su cuerpo

En el momento que Anko libero su sello todo su cuerpo exploto en un éxtasis de poder, con su piel cambiando a un color más obscuro mientras el sello negro tomo un color mas dorado. El sello viajo alrededor de Anko cubriendo su cuerpo entero. En el varias serpientes se movían alrededor de Anko, muy agitadas y emocionadas por el poder de Anko que está usando.

`Tengo que terminar esto pronto, no podre aguantar mucho sin perder el control´

El incremento de poder le ayudo mucho a la Taimanin durante las incursiones, usando del poder de su sello maldito logro controlar un gran aspecto des pues de ser modificado. Podría controlar más tiempo el sello as su ventaja haciéndola mucho más fuerte. Su una desventaja siendo perder su sentido común debido al sello ahora teniendo un chakra demoniaco, podría tener una alta posibilidad que Anko se volviera mas demonio que humano.

`` PREPARENSE ASQUEROSO PUERCOS!´´ anuncio Anko convirtiendo sus espadas en látigos que sujeto alrededor de sus manos `` YO ANKO MITARASHI LA SERPIENTE DORADA LOS ARASTRARE HASTA EL MISMO INFIERNO ´´

Con ambos látigos ato las manos de Daruta causándole gran dolor por el chakra en el metal. Usando su nueva fuerza jalo el puerco orco hacia ella donde lo recibió con una patada en el rostro, que lo lanzo lejos de su hermano.

``uhihihihi que emoción, justo cuando pensaba que ibas a ser muy débil my mi verga . Voy a disfrutar teniendo.. ggrraaahhh! ´´ Daruta no termino al recibir un latigazo en el rostro dejando una hinchada marca roja.

Aprovechando su nuevo poder no les dejo tiempo para recuperarse atacando ferozmente a los dos con los látigos. A cada uno se enfocaba severamente para no darles un descanso, uno tras otro dio varios latigazos hacia ambos usando mas chakra para aumentar el daño.

`¡SI, OH SI MAS QUIERO DARLES MAS DOLOR! ´

Anko empezó a sentir como su calor interno empezó alzar en cada ataque que ella daba, sus jugos empezaron a formar y humedecer su traje al sentir como el látigo pegaba en la piel.

Ella adoraba estar así con este poder. La excitaba mucho tener el control en los enemigos y en los chicos que atrapaba para sus noches especiales, aun si era a voluntad propia o a fuerzas no le daba un carajo. su placer era el que más importaba aquí.

``¡ AHORA SU MUERTE LES A LLEGAR, PREPARENSE A LA AGONIA ENTERA! ´´

kentjutsu-Kurushimi rappu (envuelto de agonía)

``GGAAAAAHHHRRR´´

Cada látigo en la mano de Anko se envolvió a cada puerco soltando un chakra alrededor causándoles hacer un grito de dolor. Este ataque era más intenso siendo que el chakra de Anko ha sido usado con el sello maldito incrementando mas el dolor de ambos.

`` es suficiente de esto señorita´´

Anko no tuvo tiempo de ver esa voz al ser cubierto por una esfera de energía negra que negó el ataque de visión no le funciono debido a la obscuridad que la envolvió a ella dejándola ciega en la esfera, ambos látigos dejaron de funcionar retractándose a las manos de su ama.

``QUE DEMONIOS!?, ¿QUEN CARAJO ERES TU?´´ Anko pregunto intentando escapar de la esfera

La voz detrás no le respondió a su pregunta .con un lenguaje extraño formo varios símbolos de luz alrededor de la esfera que se metieron lentamente.

`` Ahora Taimanin, algo de placer antes de dormir´´

Sin advertencia algunos tentáculos salieron de los símbolos de luz enredándose a la Taimanin atrapada. Anko agito y sacudió su cuerpo para liberarse más pero no tuvo éxito, una vez que los tentáculos la tenían sujetada en ambas piernas y brazos iban hacia otras partes.

`` NO SE TE OCURRA, AAHH MALDITO SUELTAME, GRRUUOO´´

Un tentáculo se metió forzosamente en su boca callándola. Los demás tentáculos se siguieron en una ruta similar al de la boca pero enfocándose mas en los senos de Anko. Ambos senos fueron enrolladas por dos tentáculos que giraban en direcciones opuestas que levantaron mas el placer que Anko tenía antes.

`` mmmmgghhhh ,... gggluuuughhh , eerrmmmhhh´´

Los gemidos fueron parados debido al tentáculo que se movía en la boca de Anko dejándolo babeado por la saliva de ella. mientras los tentáculos jugaban con sus senos un par mas fue por otro rumbo metiéndose dentro de su traje, Anko sintió como sus nervios se congelaron al sentir los tentáculos fríos tacando su piel.

`No carajo, no puedo disfrutar esta así!´

La resistencia de Anko fue debilitándose rápidamente por el placer que le daba los tentáculos, bajo más aun cuando el par empezó a moverse en su vagina y culo apenas penetrando un poco.

`no no nooooo iieeeehhh!´

`` Bien, ahora es tiempo de calmarte más Taimanin´´

Los tentáculos al fin entraron en sus cavernas intrusivamente, los orificios estuvieron llenados que se expandieron dolorosamente para acomodar su gran tamaño. El cuerpo de Anko empezó a moverse más violentamente impulsado por los tentáculos, pronto el placer se volvió difícil de negar a tal grado que su sello maldito se desactivo.

` aaajhhhh . Si así mas denme más!´ Anko se rindió a la fuerza del placer que los tentáculos de estaban dando que dejo de luchar.

Como si le hubieran leído sus pensamientos los tentáculos empezaron a subir su ritmo dentro de la Taimanin atrapada. Pronto parecían mover a velocidades sobre humanas causando el clímax de Anko explotando a un nivel que no podía imaginarse.

``MMMRRRPPPHHH!´´

Junto con ella lanzaron sus jugos de su clímax llenándola de un líquido negro vicioso y grueso. La cantidad echada era lo suficiente para que su estomago se inflara a proporciones grandes que parecía estar embarazada con trillizos. al terminar de llenarla la esfera desapareció tirando a la Taimanin al suelo vomitando el semen negro hasta formar un pequeño charco alrededor de ella.

`` Al fin terminaste con ella´´

`` Ahora déjanos saborearla nosotros´´

Kurata y Daruta emocionas de ver el espectáculo en frente de ellos lograron ignorar sus heridas acercándose hacia Anko, la oportunidad les fue arrebatada cuando la obscuridad absorbió Anko despareciéndola del cuarto destrozado.

`` NO, AHORA YO LA OCUPO MAS. SERA UN BUEN SUJETO PARA MI EXPERIMENTO Y NO OCUPO USTEDES 2 TORPES SE ENTROMENTAN´´

Ambos puerco orco no tuvieron la oportunidad de mostrar su enojo por la presa que se les arrebata cuando vieron que estaban solos. Enojados se fueron arrastrando sus martillo sintiendo como el dolor de sus previas heridas estaban regresando.

_**En el barco**_

`` ANKO RESPONDE , POR FAVOR NO NOS HAGAS ESTO!, ANKOOOO!´´

Ino Yamanka estuvo gritando histéricamente al perder la conciencia de Anko cuando fue descubierta por los dos puerco orcos, después sintió un flujo de placer de la misma que tuvo que separarse del equipo que casi fue tomada por el orgasmo forzado que Anko estaba sufriendo.

Los asistentes de Ino que vestían de manera similar estaban al borde como ella intentando desesperadamente localizar a Anko.

`` Ino-sama deberíamos cancelar la misión ante la desaparición de la Taimanin Anko´´

``NO! Movámonos al punto de extracción y daremos una hora como acordado a los parámetros de la misión!´´ Ino afirmo con su voz autoritativa

`` Pero de acuerdo con los parámetros de la misión-´

`` YA ME OYERON TODAS!´´ Ino grito de nuevo

Asegurando la obediencia de todas `` no abandonaremos a ninguna Taimanin, sigan mis órdenes ahora!´´

A su orden todas se movieron a sus estaciones cumpliendo las tareas asignadas por Ino. El barco empezó a moverse hacia el punto de extracción donde deberían recoger a Anko.

`vamos Anko , por favor no nos dejes´.


End file.
